


Kakak Ipar

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, What did I wrote
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Kakak ipar.”“Oi, Gintoki, kau dipanggil tuh.”“Aku enggak lagi nyariin Bos, Kakak ipar.”





	Kakak Ipar

**Author's Note:**

> Gintama **(c)** Gori-sen--eh. Sorachi Hideaki ding. /OI

“Kakak ipar.”

 

Cawan yang Gintoki pegang jatuh, pecah saat membentur lantai, dan berubah fungsi jadi serpihan yang mengganggu. Kedua mata yang biasanya terlihat seperti mata ikan mati membulat lebar, mulut menganga. Katsura hanya berkedip pelan. Satu, dua, tiga, guna memastikan ia tidak salah dengar. Sakamoto tersedak potongan _yakiniku_ dan kini tengah meregang nyawa, berusaha sekuat tenaga menggapai gelas berisi air di atas meja. Takasugi sendiri…

 

“Oi, Gintoki, kau dipanggil tuh.”

 

Gintoki tidak menjawab. Mata kirinya berkedut, mulutnya mulai menutup.

 

Okita memiringkan kepala, tangan dilipat di depan dada. Posturnya masih terlihat santai tanpa dosa, seolah membuat Sakamoto Tatsuma kesulitan bernapas karena tersedak daging _yakiniku_ bukanlah apa-apa. “Aku enggak lagi nyariin Bos, Kakak ipar.”

 

“Nah, Gintoki, bocah ini cuma malu-malu—“ Tiga pasang mata menatap Takasugi datar, tahu kelewat pasti bahwa nama Okita Sougo disandingkan dengan adjektiva ‘malu-malu’ itu sama mustahilnya terjadi seperti Kagura yang diet ketat hingga berhenti mengkonsumsi _sukonbu_. “—ikut dia sana, biar jatah _yakiniku_ -mu bisa kumakan.”

 

Ah. Ada udang di balik batu ternyata.  Entah kenapa tidak ada yang kaget.

 

“Kakak ipar,” ulang Okita sekali lagi. Gintoki melempar sumpitnya pada Takasugi, namun gagal mengenai target yang diharapkan (baca: dahi, hidung, atau bagian muka manapun) karena tangan yang bersangkutan bergerak cepat menangkap sumpit bekas makan _yakiniku_ itu. Tidak mendapat respon yang diharapkan, Okita berdehem pelan dan merevisi kalimatnya:

 

“Kakak ipar Takasugi, bisa tolong berikan undangan pernikahanku dan China pada pacarmu yang resmi jadi bajak laut angkasa itu? Acaranya minggu depan, ngomong-omong.”

 

Sumpit yang berhasil ditangkap Takasugi jatuh.

 

“—SIAPA YANG MEMBERIMU RESTU MENIKAHI KAGURA, SADIS SIALAN?!”

 

Itu Gintoki yang berteriak, ngomong-omong.

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

Nun jauh di luar angkasa sana, seorang makhluk sadis lain keturunan Yato bersin-bersin hebat.

**Author's Note:**

> Pertama kali diketik bulan April tahun lalu tapi baru berani diposting sekarang ahahahahaha orz mengawhy takamui minim asupan orz 
> 
> abaikan curcolan barusan orz terima kasih sudah mampir membaca, pembaca sekalian~


End file.
